The Notebook
by Honk4Weasley
Summary: Lily and some of her friends decide that putting all of their gossip in one notebook would make is less likely to be intercepted by certain other...students. All goes well until four boys get their hands on this new notebook! RR!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you really think I'd be writing this fanfic?  
  
A/N: YOOO readers! I'm gonna try writing a new fanfic b/c I really didn't like how the other one was going sooo...here we go again!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hey Lydia! Isn't this notebook cute? I thought instead of ripping out paper all the time (which is way more easily intercepted by certain people), we could just pass this notebook instead. I'm passing this to you now...let me know what you think.  
Lily  
  
Great idea Lils. I like this method of note passing...much less obvious to those whom one wouldn't want to –erm- overlook what one is saying. Hah! Anyway, speaking of these certain people...or in this case, person...Ok Lils. No use avoiding it. What is going on between you and James Potter? He is so into you. But every time you two start talking it ends up in a LOUD argument, usually leaving James with a red handprint across his face and you hibernating in the girl's dormitory for an hour or two. What's the deal?  
Always,  
Lydia  
  
Lydia By the sound of it, whatever you're thinking about me and James right now is wrong. No, not just wrong, it's disturbing and an insult to my intelligence. James, my friend, is everything I'm against, and the thought of us together is so appalling that I would rather go up to Snape right now and offer to wash and dry his hair for him! Eh, well, maybe with gloves on...but that's besides the point. What I'm trying to say is Me + James = Disaster.  
Lily  
  
Lils, Powerful stuff there Lily. But I still think you and James look charming together.  
Lyd  
  
Lyd, Maybe if you performed an unforgivable curse on me I'd change my mind about James. ... But I doubt it.  
Lils  
  
Lils, You know, if the unforgivable curses weren't illegal I might have seriously considered doing one on you. Honestly, have you ever given James a chance to really talk to you? And the first five minutes before you slap him doesn't count. I'm sure there's a lot you don't know about him.  
Lyd  
  
Do you honestly think there is more to James than just a self obsessing show-offy Quidditch freak? Do you? Because if you do, I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey right now. You must have brain damage from inhaling too many potion fumes.  
Lils  
  
Well Lils, I feel obliged to take you to Madam Pomfrey because you need to get your eyesight checked. If you haven't noticed, James Potter is the best looking guy in the whole school.  
Lyd  
  
Honestly Lydia, I'm ashamed. Do you really think I'd go out with someone for their looks?  
Lils  
  
I would.  
Lyd  
  
Well that just shows how different we are Lydia. Look, we'll finish this discussion next period because the bell is about to ring and we can't be late for Transfiguration.  
Lily  
  
A/N: Well I hope you all like the first chapter. And don't worry, the notebook will held hostage by four certain people soon enough. Reviews and suggestions would be helpful! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Obviously I'm still writing the fanfic, so obviously I still don't own Harry Potter. Ah well, what're you gonna do?  
  
A/N: I wrote this chapter at like 11:00 last night watching 'Who's Line Is It Anyway?' I guess you could call that show inspiring...hehe. I'm gonna try and space this chapter out a little more because I didn't realize how close together the notebook entries were when I posted the last chapter. Anyways, reviews and suggestions would be helpful! Thanks!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Lyd, Ok, now is the time to prove to you what a bighead James Potter is since we've got this class with him. Alright watch, I'm going to lure him over here simply by looking at him...not even smiling at him...--yep, here he comes. Ok Lyd, I want you to take this and record it all...  
  
Hellooooooo Notebook! I'm Lydia and I'll be your official James and Lily interaction recorder! Okay! Here comes James now...  
  
James: (runs a hand through is gorgeous hair) Hey there Lils.  
  
Lily: (with a repulsive look on her face already) It's Lily, James, Lily.  
  
James: (with that cute little smirk of his) Right...so Lils, how're you doing on changing that lizard into a fork?  
  
Lily: (with a quick glance at her fork which is clearly still green and scaly) Erm, just fine, thank you very much. (Flips her hair...was that flirting Lily?)  
  
James: (picks up Lily's lizard/fork) Here, it's more like this... (Swishes his wand) see?  
  
Lily: Yes James I know, I was about to do that myself before you came waltzing over here... (Looking at me now) You see?! Showing off again!  
  
James: (as if he's just seen me and noticed I've been recording something in this notebook) Oh, hey there Lydia!  
  
Me: (still writing, obviously) Hello James! Nice day for lizard transformations isn't it?  
  
James: Why yes Lydia, it certainly is. (His gaze moves downward and rests upon my hand rapidly writing in this notebook) What're you doing there Lyd?  
  
Me: (continuing to write because I know I'd forget what happened later) Oh, just taking notes on Transfiguration. You know, on lizards and stuff... (Man I suck at lying to a pretty face!)  
  
James: (clearly not hearing anything I say, but staring fixedly at my superb handwriting spreading across the page) Uh huh...  
  
(About now Lily has started making clearing throat noises and gesturing to me to stop writing and close the notebook. Yeah right Lils, this is far too much fun.) (The handsome Sirius Black approaches the scene.)  
  
Sirius: 'Lo there James, Lily, Lydia...why are we all intently watching Lydia sprawl her chicken scratch in that revolting pink notebook?  
  
Me: My handwriting is not chicken scratch, Sirius you git! This is what happens when you write in a hurry, in case you didn't know...  
  
(By now, both good-looking guys are staring so closely at this notebook with their mouths wide open that they can probably read every word I'm writing right now. Hmm...let's just find out...)  
  
HEY SIRIUS, YOUR BREATH SMELLS LIKE A HIPPOGRIFF'S BACKSIDE!  
  
Sirius: WHAT?! MY BREAT— I mean...too bad we can't see what they're writing; huh James...might be interesting...  
  
(Sirius walks slowly back to his chair on the other side of the room and sinks into it with a defeated look on his face. Awww...almost makes me feel bad about what I wrote. But then, he looks so cute when he's depressed...  
  
Lily: Well James, perhaps you'd better go comfort you friend before he drowns himself in breath mints.  
  
James: (strutting away) Yeah...right...see ya later Lils. (He winks at Lily...is Lily blushing?!)  
  
(Lily looks longingly at James as his makes his way back to his best mate. Oh now look at her...she's practically entranced by him!)  
  
Well notebook readers, that's all the time we have for today! Join us next time on 'Lily's Steps to Admitting She's In Love with James!  
  
Lily, See Lils? You like him...I saw you staring at him like that. And you did show a bit of flirting in there whether you want to admit it or not. Hey...are we supposed to be practicing summoning charms in Transfiguration? Because it sounds like someone's saying Accio noteboo—SIRIUS DON'T YOU DARE—  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter! As you can see, the next chapter will be the Marauder's comments in the notebook. Review Please!! 


End file.
